dkp_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
(This will show you our ranking system, and how many people can be in certain ranks. The Alpha of the pack will a point you to your rank once you join) Alpha Wolf The Alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to keep up with the going ons within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflect the growth and welfare of the pack. The Alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced. Alpha decides on ranking, courting, assessments, and banishment's of wolves (meaning a kicks). Another important responsibility of the Alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. The Alpha calls group hunts and decides when and where to hunt, along with the Betas and Hunters. The Alpha provides an emotional centre for the family and focus for friendly feeling in the pack. One of the most important social functions of the Alpha is to help maintain an even temper and bond of the family. During pack meetings, most issues will be discussed with the pack as a whole. The final decision will be made by the Alpha after all opinions are heard by the pack members. The Alphas have the final say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack. can only be one Alpha Beta Wolf The Beta wolf is the second ranking individual within the dominance hierarchy. They show commitment and loyalty to the pack, also acting as a discipliner to reinforce the Alpha's decisions. The Betas stand in as Alpha when the Alphas are not present. They answer to no one but their Alphas, but are expected, as with all members, to show respect to every wolf. They also assist the Alphas with any conflicts within the pack and enforce the rules, keeping peace within the clearing. They have the right to kick and ban a wolf from the clearing, after fair warning of wrong actions, such as fighting. They hold Sop Access along with the Alpha. Betas may also call hunts, deciding when and where to hunt, along with the Hunters. In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole. There may only be a male and female Beta. In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole. can only be 2 betas, one male and one female Gamma Middle Ranks = Delta Epsilon Wolves Epsilon wolves sit in the middle of the middle ranks...ironically. Wolves in this rank begin to lead high risk or high level scouting parties into enemy territories. Wolves in this rank also double as spies in general, being able to infiltrate vampire covens and hunter groups alike. Of course, they receive special training for this new task they adopt. Epsilon Wolves are also eligible for the receiving of one of the Fifty Stones, only after the Alpha thinks that person is capable of having one, and then afterwards they have to go find it. Epsilons are even in dominance with Zeta wolves, so they have dominance over all the lower ranks. Zeta Wolves The Zeta rank officially marks a wolves entry into the lowest of the middle ranks. This is when a wolf begins to get into the big leagues, they start to have a bit more responsibility, and require a whole new set of skills to match their task. The middle ranks consist of the ranks of Zeta, Epsilon, and Delta. These ranks are basically the body of the pack, they keep it strong and prosperous. Zeta wolves begin to enter the realm of diplomacy as they are often sent into friendly and sometimes not so friendly places to help negotiate something of importance to the pack as a whole. Anything from trade rights from nearby villages to peace treaties with hunters, its the Zeta's main job to make sure their tongue is sharp and their blade is sharper. Being in the middle ranks brings the plus that Zeta wolves get training from members of the upper ranks, which sometimes can include the Alpha him/herself. Zeta wolves have dominance over all of the lower ranks. Lower Ranks Iota Wolves Iota wolves typically oversee the Kappa's directly as they are the rank directly above them. Their main responsibility is to make sure the Kappa's learn all they need to learn. Iota's are in control over their inner-beast to a certain extent. They will lose control every now and then, they haven't completely mastered it, but they are stable enough. Iota's are selected to lead hunts alongside the Kappa's in order to find food. As well as leading hunts, Iota's will be tasked with leading low level scouting parties. Despite being one rank higher than Kappa's, Iota's don't receive any extra training until they have proven they could lead a small band of Kappa's, which by then they will be ready for promotion to a new rank after of course a dominance fight. Iota's have dominance over Kappa's, and Omega's. Kappa's Kappa's are the lowest rank given to every wolf, regardless of skill or age, willing to join the pack. A Kappa's skill can vary greatly from the weakest of wolves to the strongest. In fact those who are strong enough rarely find themselves in this rank for very long. New born Kappa's aren't ready to start hunts, but experienced Kappa's are able to team up in order to find food for the rest of the pack. Kappa's also make up most of a scouting party when they are formed, the party of course being lead by a higher ranked member. Kappa's don't have dominance over any other rank, except for the Omega's, but then again, every rank has dominance over the Omega's. Omega The Omega of the pack is the lowest ranking, and has usually done something to the Alpha or another pack member to be demoted into this horrible position. These wolves are on the verge of being banished, and must work as hard as possible to gain respect back within the pack. These wolves tend to stay in their position for a long time, but occasionally, they may be forgiven of their deed and moved into a different ranking. Sub-Ranks/Titles New Born ''' The name explains itself. Its a sub-rank given to Kappas who have just became a werewolf. New born wolves will be trained to control their inner-beast, as well as the typical combat training. '''Royal Family As custom to the pack only those of the upper ranks are allowed to mate and produce children. In the regular wolves variant only the Alpha is allowed to mate and produced children but this pack has adopted a different way of thinking as werewolves still have human bodies. The human body isn't as adept at having large amounts of babies such as wolves do, and locking the mating to only the Alpha would slow the growth of the pack as a whole. Wolves have an average of four though six pups while the average human will have one through three babies, at a time at least. Werewolves have a higher chance of producing twins versus the average human. But enough about breeding facts, lets get to the point. Sons and Daughters of any upper rank member are considered part of the Royal Family, a compilation of the most powerful wolves in the pack. Children in this pack are expected to raise through the ranks quickly and reach an upper rank so that they may complete the cycle, or else they will risk having their bloodline erased from the royal family, being replaced by someone who rose through the ranks faster and snatch the spot. Perks of being in the royal family include automatic dominance over the lower, and middle ranks. This dominance of course has to be maintained by a royal family member as most will not show respect just because of their bloodline.